conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2012 East Asian trade mission to Europe
Okay, talk about what's going on here. Deals, offers, suggestions, improvements, etc. We gotta make this big. Also, would someone like to volunteer to play the blanks? Woogers - talk ( ) 11:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll volenteer if anyone else wontArkeifly 15:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) DDR I would like to have DDR more developed before the meeting but I have been working with Euskadi last weeks and DDR is only in the first stage. Anyway, I think that the visit can set the basis for further relationships and collaboration between the two nations. DDR is a communist nation with all what this mean but in the last three decades, DDR has been wlaking in a different way than the traditional soviet communism. In this moment DDR could have some similarities with RL China. A strong defense of communism but some opening in economy. DDR economy has some differences from traditional communist ones that make it better and world market oriented, for example, one of the traditional disadvantages of the planned economy was that the lack of competence makes the factories and the workers less competitive since they had the production and the salary guaranteed by the state. In DDR, the workers reveive a part of the shares of the state companies so if the company works better and has a great succes they will have a reward at the end of the year. In addition, the government stimulates the generation of ideas from employees and encourages research funding innovative projects. Since 1998, foreign companies can have joint ventures in DDR. Specially in high technological sectors it is allowed to create new companies or factories with shares owned by a foreign company and the state. The foreign company is allowed to own no more than 35% of the shares but it can led the technical direction. Since 2003, totally private companies (limited to DDR investors) are allowed in the field of crafts, liberal professions, software, Internet and new technologies. Nevertheless, there are rigidities in the planned economy to slow the development of high technology products and although citizens have a purchasing power similar to their Western neighbors, sometimes it is not easy to access such products to buy them. Well... with this ideas in mind DDR is very interested in reach an agreement to acces hihg technology stuff specially computer, electronics, robotics, automation industry... We could lower to the minimum tariffs over this goods in order you (your companies) get acces to a huge potential market (100 million people) in very good conditions over other western manufacturers. We could guarantee your companies 50% of the total imports of electronic related consumer goods. In return, the government will ask to invest in joint venture factories inside DDR to access the technologies required to implement in the areas of industry and defense. (Robotics, industiral automation, instrumentation, etc.) In the political way, maybe you could be interested in joining COMECOM. We can offer coal, metallic minerals, grain, steel, steel products, heavy equipment, capital goods... and a hugue variety of heavy industrial and chemical produts. Moreover, we have direc acces to the resources of our "african protectorates" Togo and Tanzania. Let me know what you are looking for.--BIPU 10:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, treat it like China with western purchasing power. What's the automobile industry look like there? I'm interested in partnerships particularly in that field. It's probably the biggest traditional manufacturing business in East Asia. Joint ventures with local companies for technology exchange and some profit-share. We'd give some automation improvements, improved processing, and the like, to either produce cars of domestic design, or totally new ones designed by our companies specifically for your markets. We could also kick start a domestic video game industry if one's not present, where there'd be special DDR branches of the two leading dedicated console and handheld companies. The consoles themselves would have to be imported because of their proprietary nature, but games for them can be completely developed by German companies with minor technical assistance from experienced development studios. Then the DDR branches of the console companies would handle the distribution of the software to worldwide audiences. For exports, I'm sure there'll be no problem with shipping tons of consumer electronics westward. Have no problems with investing in domestic companies in exchange for the opening of a huge market. As for imports, raw materials are always welcome. There's not much in the way of coal outside of China and North Korea. Steel continues to be a critical part of most industrial products, if you can offer it cheaper than we can make it. Some oil would be grand, there's always a need for that, and it's not good to get all of your resources from a few sources for security reasons. I'll have to read more about comecon before I make a decision there. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:22, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *Automotive Industry: **DDR will let imports of car manufactured in EAF. EAF will give a quota (I have much to work in the wiki development of DDR economy but there will be "import quotas" in order fo favour imports from some nations over other ones) specially in the field of medium to luxury cars. Lower tariffs will be applied too. **There will be two joint ventures between two companies from EAF and two local automotive manufacturers (I will need some time to develop the wikis of my automotive industry but we can write the article with XXX and complete it later). EAF companies will have 30% of the shares and they will lead the technical direction of the created factories. The investmnet needed to build (or refurbish) the factories will be supplied agree with the shares. (I will develop this companies with new models.) ***The technology used in the new automotive factories could be transferred to military vehicles in DDR. **DDR state automotive factories will be allowed to buy motors or other automotive parts manufactured in EAF with lower tariffs. *Raw materials: **EAF will import grain from DDR at preferential prices and with lower tariffs. (Preferential prices mean 5 to 10% lower than international market prices). **EAF will import metallic minerals from DDR at preferential prices and with lower tariffs. (Preferential prices mean 5 to 10% lower than international market prices). **I´m sorry but we are importers of oil and gas and we cant export them by the moment. *Consoles: **Consoles from EAF will be allowed to be imported (lower than standard luxury articles tariffs) and the parent companies in EAF will be allowed to own 30% in the DDR distribution companies. In return, the local created companeis will manufacture the software and the games. (The games should be adapted to the socialist reality.) *Home electronics: **EAF electronic stuff will be allowed to be imported and the total EAF imports will ge granted a quota of 50% if the total home electronics imports. Tariffs will be lowered to allow acces to the majority of population. *Steel, steel products and metallurgy, chemical products, machinery: *DDR can supply high quality metalurgical products at competitive prices. DDR has the ability to manufacture heavy industrial stuff of high quality at competitive prices. EAF will lower the tariffs on DDR capital goods, chemicals and machinery in order to allow them to be used by EAF industry. *PLCs, robotics, computers, etc. **DDR technicians and students will be teached in EAF universities **EAF will allow its national corporations to sell high tech blueprints and technologies to DDR at preferential prices. The technology could be used in civil or military uses. **DDR companies will be allowed to buy components from EAF and the tariffs will be lowered **DDR will allow the import of PLCs and computers from two companies from EAF. Quotas will be determined. ***The two EAF companies will make joint ventures with local companies. The EAF companies will own 30% of the joint venture and they will have to put the necesary technology background. Ok... tell me what you think. --BIPU 18:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good I think? What's specifically meant by high tech blueprints and technologies? Woogers - talk ( ) 03:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, DDR is a developed and hihgh industrialized nation and our economy is far from the old communist one. Nevertheless, our economy has certain rigidities arising from our political system and especially of our international policy and it is not easy for our scientifics to acces the international knowledge forums. EAF is a technological world leader and we see an oportunity to adcquire some technological knowledge in echange of the acces to our domestic markets. When talking about hihg tech blueprints and technologies we talk about PLCs, Robotics, medical technology, computer technology,... We are not talking about weapons or space technology but in the future it is possible for us to apply this adqcuired tech in our own designs. ::The idea is simple. EAF give us a technological impulse and we give EAF the acces to a market of 100 million people with money to spend in home electronics and foreign cars. More than this, we could set the first steps for a further close collaboration. We dont see EAF as an enemy or too far from our socialist ideals since EAF is a corporate run nation and not a "decadent capitalist" western nation. Really, we see EAF as a "potential" in the international sphere.--BIPU 07:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about my disappearance. I've been sick most of the week, but I'm here now. This is well and good. How should we add it to the article? Also, what of non-business related parts of the visit? Woogers - talk ( ) 11:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :I´m happy to see you here again :) About the article we could try to write (better way) what I wrote in the lines before. Could you give it format? I would add more ideas once you have wrote the article. :About the non related business we could play it in the FW Events... If you are agree, write about the arrival, the delegation, etc. and I will go with my part. Since you are starting the visit a week later, your delegation could be in Berlin on 1st May, a very important day for DDR.--BIPU 17:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you still alive?? :) --BIPU 20:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I'm not still alive. I'm a zombie. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Uh, was there any particular reason we had to set it for May 1? If you wanted it to coincide with May Day celebrations, I could see that, but I would think you wanted to celebrate that without business-y things. If it is important, however, I can push the whole thing up a week to have started this week instead of last. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :No, no... it was only an idea before you were ill, but it has no importance. Do it when you want. Have a look on what I have recently wrote about COMECON and think if you were interested with the new changes. Finally, I have published budgets for Euskadi and DDR. Have a look and give me your comments. (Of course... when you feel better.) --BIPU 18:02, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm mostly at a loss for what to write, there's not really something I can look at for an article of this scale. If you don't mind filling in a bit, and I can add things as we go? I don't know much about Berlih, the venues there, your government, or germany in general. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Euskadi Euskadi is a mixed economy (the state has interests in some industries) but it run under the free market rules, so any of your companies can open factories or other business units inside Euskadi with the sole need of the administrative permits. Euskadi is looking for investments for the african territories so we could facilitate the installation of some consumer goods factories in Boké or Nyanga. We dont have a national car industry but there are three important car factories in Euskadi (Wolkswagen, Mercedes and some other from Europa. This means a good enviroment (talent, auxiliary industry, etc.) to install a new factory not thinking in the internal market unless the whole European one. With the exception of shipbuilding, small arms and missiles, we dont have military industry so we import most of our military equipment. We are open to talk with EAF companies in order to sign agreements to the purchare of aircraft and land systems. Euskadi is a world leader in the mining of Bauxite and the production of alumina and aluminium products from the Boké region in Africa. In addition, we could be interested in: *The signing of a Free trade agreement that includes all kind of goods, technology and services with exception of military related ones that should be authorized by both governments. *The signing of an agreement on science and technology that enable scientists and technicians from both countries to move freely and work on projects or companies of either of the two countries. This includes a program for mutual recognition of university degrees and collaboration on student exchange programs. *The collaboration in green coal projets in EAF. *Some favoured conditions to enter the energy and mining market in EAF --BIPU 10:22, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Skandinavia It's been a while with State Testing and all. Anyways, what are you interested in within the Skandinavisk economy? I don't really know what to do here. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC)